Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze:Legacy of the Soul Society
by Rikudou Shinigami
Summary: After escaping the snake's stomach, Naruto discovers a strange blue orb, and gains four Zanpakutos. Naruto will strive to bring back glory to his clan, with the most powerful Doujutsu in the world. Rinnegan!God-Like!NaruHarem, Good!SasuHarem, MINOR Sakura bashing for a bit,Civilian Council and Elders Bashing. Going to be redone.
1. Discovering The Hogyoku

**Rikudou Shinigami- Hey there people, this is my first story and I'm not that experienced so tell me what you think.**

****Disclaimer: I DO NOT own anything related to Naruto OR Bleach, if I did there would be a few changes to how things are.

**Chapter 1. Discovering The Hogyoku**

* * *

Konohagakure no Sato, The Village Hidden in the Leaves, is arguably the strongest of the Five Great Shinobi Villages. It has survived through all three great ninja wars, and the attack of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the nine-tailed fox and mightiest of the Bijuu. It has produced many great ninjas, such as Hashirama Senju, the Shodai Hokage, who was able to mix his Suiton and Doton together to create Mokuton, or Wood Release, Madara Uchiha, founder of the Uchiha Clan, who was the first to gain every level of the clan's beloved Sharingan, Tobirama Senju, the Nidaime Hokage, who had such a control over his Suiton affinity that he was able to pull water molecules out of the air and use them for his jutsu. When Tobirama died during the Second Shinobi War he named his student, Hiruzen Sarutobi nicknamed 'The Professor', as his successor for the mantle of Hokage, Hiruzen later taught the Sannin, some of the most powerful shinobi the leaf ever saw, and Finally there's Minato Namikaze, The Yondaime Hokage, The Yellow Flash and the first man to ever have a Flee-On-Sight order in the bingo book during the third great shinobi war because of his signature jutsu, The Hiraishin which allowed him to kill around 10,000 Iwa troops in a few minutes. These Shinobi have had many exploits that would make children listen in awe if they were to hear them.

But this is story isn't really about any of them, oh no no no, are story starts with the Blond boy wearing an orange jumpsuit.

* * *

'God damn it, I have snake juice all over me!' These were the inner thoughts of one Naruto Uzumaki, a boy around 13 years old with the brightest blond hair you'd think you were looking at the sun, the deepest blue eyes that they feel like they pierce your soul if you stare into them for to long, and six peculiar whisker-marks on each cheek. He was wearing a bright orange jumpsuit with blue on the shoulders and a white collar with blue open-toed shinobi sandals, and a blue-clothed Konoha Hitai-ate around his forehead keeping his wild spiky blond hair out of his tanned face. This boy is the container of the most powerful bijuu in the world, the Kyuubi no Kitsune, or as Naruto calls her, Benitsuki, who he met the night after he learned she was sealed inside of him by his traitorous academy teacher, Mizuki. And true to his thoughts earlier, he was covered in snake intestines. You see Naruto's sensei, Kakashi Hatake, nominated his team for the Chunin Exams held in Konoha. Naruto's team consists of Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto, and last but not least, Sasuke's little loyal fangirl, Sakura Haruno, who is basically useless since she never trains herself, instead opting to stalk Sasuke and berate Naruto for not holding a candle to her 'Precious Sasuke-Kun'. Anyways the Chunin Exams is a contest of sorts where all ninja villages send there best Gennin to compete and move up in rank.

The first exam was a written test where you had to cheat without getting caught to test your information gathering skills. Naruto was never good at written test seeing as teachers at the academy stunted his growth because of their hate for the Kyuubi, yet Naruto still passed with his team, if you could call it that. Now they were in the second part of the exams, the survival portion, which takes place in the restricted Training Ground 44, or in other words, The Forest Of Death. The objective is rather simple, gather two scrolls, a heaven and an earth scroll, and make it to the tower in the center of the forest in 5 days, simple right? Wrong! Nothing is ever simple with Naruto's team. As they were making their way through the trees in search of a scroll when suddenly a large gust of wind blew them away from each other with Sasuke and Sakura going in one direction while Naruto flew in another, before he could go meet up with his team however, he heard a hissing sound right behind him, and when he looked behind him he saw a 15 foot tall snake! He was about to run when the snake lunged at him and swallowed him whole. As he was in the snake's stomach he summon about a hundred Shadow Clones to overload the snake's stomach and free himself, thus bringing us to the present.

As Naruto was ranting about having snake guts all over him, a small glowing blue orb nearby was pulsing for the first time in several millenia. The orb was watching the boy and thought to itself, 'This boy reminds me a lot of that boy that defeated Aizen… what was his name again? Ah yes, Ichigo Kurosaki, strange name for someone to name their child. Hm, that boy would make a good host and this world has forgotten the old ways of the Shinigami and Hollows, this boy would help change that if the power I feel within him indicates anything.' With that the orb let out a pulse of energy that made Naruto stop his rant mid-breathe and turned to look at a glowing blue energy coming from a bush a few metres to his left. The glow was so alluring that Naruto walked to it almost in a trance like state and moved the bushes away to see a blue orb, as Naruto reached out for it in the same, trance like state ignoring Benitsuki's protests not to, he felt something resonating within his soul. As he finally touched the orb, not a second later was there a flash of light in his eyes and everything went dark…

**Naruto's Inner World**

As Naruto opened his eyes expecting to see the Forest of Death, only instead to see a rocky landscape with a few plateaus that look perfectly flat for some odd reason and a few bushes and shrubs scattered here and there, but what was most strange to him was the man in front of him.

The had a narrow face mostly covered by what appeared to be bandages with vertical spikes on his cheeks. He had crimson red eyes that reminded him of that Jonin named Kurenai had, and he also had long black hair that was spiked on top and a bang hanging in between his eyes, it also seemed to be swaying in an invisible breeze. The man's body seemed to be muscular but not overly so, sort of like a swimmer, and was wrapped in bandages like the bottom half of his face and his left arm had a black flame-like tattoo swirling around his arm coming from his hand, his pants looked like samurai pants but upon closer inspection appeared to be made of some sort of mist like substance.  
After Naruto was finished inspecting the man, he spoke, "Okay, who are you, you can't be Benitsuki-Hime, since I've already met her." The man seemed a little amused by the boy and answered, "Hello young Naruto," the young blond was put on edge that the mysterious man knew his name, "I do not particularly have a name, but you may call me The Hogyoku." The now identified Hogyoku answered. "Okay but where are we?" Naruto asked.

"We are in your mind young Naruto, I have changed it to look like the place where my last host was defeated by a boy named Ichigo Kurosaki, who used an attack that changed his appearance to the form that I have now." The Hogyoku answered truthfully. "You see young Naruto I am actually around 15,000 years old," that made Naruto sputter for a moment, "And people have forgotten about the ways of the old world." Naruto tilted his head in confusion at that "Um, excuse me, but what do you mean by that?" The young hero asked. "Well you see young Naruto, it all started like this…"

And so for the next two hours the Hogyoku explained about how shinigamis used to guide pure souls called pluses to a place called Soul Society, where people who have a high amount of spirit energy or reiatsu, could become shinigamis, and how they would destroy beasts called Hollows, which were tainted souls that became hollows by either dying with a strong amount of negative emotions or lingered too long in the world of the living and had their chain of fate severed. He also talked about how a man named Kisuke Urahara, created one half of him by accident and then a man named Sosuke Aizen made his other half so that he could break the barrier between Shinigami and Hollows to try and become a God and betrayed the Gotei 13, an organization made up of shinigami and hand 13 different divisions that each had a captain that was in charge and a vice-captain that helped the captain run things. He told him how Aizen was close to trying to become a god by sacrificing 100,000 souls but was defeated by the boy he mentioned earlier, Ichigo Kurosaki who used an attack, called the Final Getsuga Tensho, that completely obliterated Aizen but lost his spiritual powers by doing so. He also informed Naruto how Aizen had done experiments on Shinigami with him, turning them into Vizards, or Shinigamis with Hollow powers, and made an army of Arrancars, which were hollows that gained Shinigami powers through the Hogyoku, but found that neither were a perfect balance between Shinigami and Hollows.

When the Hogyoku was finished explaining, Naruto asked a question that was plaguing his mind for a bit, "But wait, what does this have to do with me?" Instead of answering him right away the Hogyoku looked up at the sky inside the young Uzumaki's Inner World. It was silent for a few moments before Hogyoku sighed and answered, "As I said earlier, this world has forgotten the ways of the old world, if I remember correctly the last Shinigami was the man that gave shinobis the ability to use chakra, which is a less powerful form of reiatsu, the Rikudou Sennin, who fought the last hollow, the Juubi no Ookami, and sealed it inside himself. When he was old and on the verge of dying, he split the Juubi's power into nine separate beings, which became known as the Bijuu. The Rikudou Sennin's two sons never had the ability to use reiatsu like their father, so the knowledge of shinigami and hollows dwindled down over time to where people forgot all about it." Naruto was perplexed by this, '"But you didn't tell me what it has to do with me though." If the bandages weren't covering his face, Naruto was sure the Hogyoku was smiling. "You see young Naruto, you remind me a lot of that boy, Ichigo, and I can tell you are destined for great things," the Hogyoku let out a small chuckle,"Young Naruto, I wish for you to spread the knowledge of shinigami and hollows again, so that this world can start a new era. To do this I will give you the powers of a shinigami and an arrancar and you will be able to give others Zanpakutos(Zan-pock-toes) and arrancar powers so that the knowledge will spread faster."

Naruto was shocked by this, he would have the powers of a shinigami and an arrancar? Something didn't seem right about this. Then it hit him. "Hey wait how can I have both Shinigami AND, Arrancar powers?" The Hogyoku chuckled at this, "You see young Naruto, the shinigami power will come from your soul, while the arrancar powers will come from your tenant," Naruto gaped at this and was about to retort but the Hogyoku answered his unasked question,"I may not of had a physical body but I could still find out about the world, like about you housing the Kyuubi." Naruto seemed to calm down at this and looked at the Hogyoku, "Okay so how do we do this?" he questioned.

"We will need to bring the Kyuubi's soul here and we will manifest your powers." Looking at Naruto for confirmation, the Hogyoku received a nod and the Hogyoku put his hand out and then there was a flash of light. When it died down he expected to see the Kyuubi but was shocked when instead of just one soul, three appeared.

The first one was a woman with fiery red hair that reached the small of her back and had a heart-shaped face with crimson-red slitted eyes. She wore a traditional kimono that was red with white trims that was decorated with foxes, and complimented her hourglass figure. She had full pink lips, a button nose, and rosy cheeks. The strangest thing about her though, was the red and white-tipped fox ears of her head, and the nine tails coming out of her tailbone. This was the Kyuubi no Kitsune, or Benitsuki to Naruto.

The second person was another woman with silky crimson red hair that reached her ankles, a round face similar to Naruto's own face, and violet green eyes. She wore white shirt under a green blouse with the top two buttons undone, and above that was black apron. She also wore a tan skirt that reached her ankles, and black walking shoes. She had a confused expression on her face while looking around. This was Kushina Uzumaki, though Naruto didn't know that.

The final person was a man with spiky blond hair that went down to his neck done in a small ponytail and had two bangs that reached his jaw and framed his face. He had a narrow jaw and bright blue eyes that looked just like Naruto's own. He wore baggy shinobi pants that were taped around the ankles and blue shinobi sandals. He also wore a green Konoha flak-jacket like most Konoha shinobis. Above all of that was a white short-sleeved coat that went down to his calves and had red flames licking the bottom of it and the collar upturned. On the back of the coat was vertical kanji for 'Yondaime Hokage' and 'Yellow Flash'. Naruto knew this man all too well, this was the man he looked up to as a child, the man he wanted to be like, and the man that sealed the Kyuubi into him as a baby and cursed his childhood to one of loneliness since parents didn't want their children playing with a 'demon' or 'monster' as they so nicely put it. This was the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze.

When the other redhead's eyes landed on him, her eyes grew wide and she asked in a voice just above a whisper, "N-Naruto?" at his hesitant nod she was in front of him faster than even the Hogyoku could follow. Naruto thought she was going to attack him but what happened next shocked him, she flung her arms around him and started clinging to him like a lifeline while she started sobbing. She moved her head next to his and said something that he never thought he'd hear, "Naruto, my baby boy, look at you, you're all grown up now, I'm sorry I couldn't have been there for you sochi, please, please forgive your Kaa-San for not being able to take care of you." Naruto was shocked, she was his MOTHER? Why wasn't she there for him? Naruto was about to push her away and demand answers but then her words registered in his mind '_I'm sorry I couldn't take care of you'_. What did she mean, then he thought about it, this was his mind,so how did she get here, and if she was here, then why? He decided to ask his question. "H-How are you here? Why are you here?" she pulled away and decided to answer his question, "When you were born, a masked man attacked me and broke the Kyuubi out of her seal, the stress of the birth and having Kyuubi released would have killed me, so your father decided to alter the seal so that we could put part of our souls in here so that we could talk to you when you needed it. I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you my little Naru-Chan, please forgive me, please, please forgive me." She practically begged him. Naruto gave her a small smile, "It's okay Kaa-San, I forgive you." he replied and hugged her tightly and a few tears collected in his eyes. All his life he wondered if his parents loved him or if they hated him like the villagers did and abandoned him, and now he had his answer. He was so ha- wait did she say his father? "Um, Kaa-San, who's my father?" That made her freeze, he didn't know? Sarutobi was supposed to tell him when he was 10! After he said that the Yondaime stepped up and answered Naruto's question, "Hey there Naruto, I hope the villagers treated you like the hero I asked them to, how are you my son?" Minato said with a cheery smile. Naruto just stared at him. Seeing this Minato walked closer to them and started again, "So how ha-" any further comments were stopped as Naruto appeared in front of him and punched him in the stomach making him keel over, "You... Do you have any idea what you did to me?" Naruto yelled with such anger that Minato and Kushina were shocked, what did their sochi mean? They didn't get to ask since Naruto started speaking again, "All my life the villagers have hated me! I was kicked out of the orphanage when I was 4 years old because they said I could take care of myself! I was either kicked out of stores or charged triple the price for rotten food! Kids wouldn't play with me because their parents didn't want the 'Demon' corrupting their children! They sold me this hideous orange jumpsuit so that when I was on my first serious mission I would be spotted and die! How could you do that to me? HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO YOUR OWN SON!" Naruto practically screamed at the end. To say that Minato and Kushina were shocked would be an understatement, how could he go through that and still be sane? Kushina started sobbing at how her son was treated and Minato couldn't believe that the village he fought and died for would do that, but deep down he knew his son was telling the truth. It saddened Minato hearing how the village has fallen. Minato looked Naruto in the eye and told him, "I thought the village would see you as a hero for holding the Kyuubi at bay, and I couldn't just ask any family for their child if I was too much of a coward to do the same. I'm sorry my son, I thought you would've lived a happy life." Naruto tried looking for any kind of lies but found none, as much as he wanted to he couldn't stay mad at his father. The position of Hokage is full of responsibility, you must put the people ahead of yourself, Naruto didn't want to admit it but deep down he knew if he was in the same position, you probably would've done the same. Our blond hero sighed and took his fist away from his father's gut.

As Naruto calmed down, Kushina decided to ask a question that both her and Minato were wondering, "Sochi, do you know why we're here though? I mean I was supposed to show up when you would try to gain the Kyuubi's power and I don't know when Minato was supposed to show up." Naruto sighed, and found he's done that a lot lately, to be honest he doesn't know either, thankfully the answer came from the Hogyoku.

"Hello, you see I was going to give young Naruto here," Naruto gained a tick mark on his forehead, why did he always call him that? ", powers of a shinigami and the power of an arrancar, in order to do that I had to bring the Kyuubi's soul here for the arrancar half. When I was doing this I thought, 'Bring the other souls here' thinking that only Kyuubi would show up, but since you're souls were also in his body, you were brought here as well." Minato and Kushina were surprised by this,_ their _son was going to have shinigami powers? They felt proud of their son having an opportunity like this, they just felt bad they would have to go seeing as their souls are only here for a limited time.

They both turned to their son and hugged him, which he gladly returned, when they separated Minato spoke,"I knew I would be proud of you my son." he finished putting a hand on Naruto's head. Kushina spoke next giving him a sad smile. "Goodbye sochi, are souls can only be here for a short period of time before it fades, live a good life and know we'll always love you." Naruto felt tears in his eyes, he always wanted to hear those words, and now he finally did. Their attention was brought elsewhere when they heard a cough, they turned their heads to see the Hogyoku and Benitsuki standing a few feet from them.

"Actually you don't have to go." the Hogyoku spoke. This shocked them, but also made them happy, although they were a bit confused so Minato decided to ask the question on all of their minds. The Hogyoku just chuckled and chose to clarify, "You see, you can remain here, by becoming Zanpakutos for young Naruto to use. If you do this you would become the spirits for the Zanpakuto where you could remain here in Naruto's Inner World." When they heard this they were happy that they could stay together and this wouldn't be the only time they saw each other. Benitsuki gave a smile when she saw Naruto happy, all his life he's wanted a family and now he has it, she liked seeing her container genuinely happy for once instead of having a fake smile plastered on his face. She contemplated whether or not to tell them about Naruto having the Rinnegan as a dormant gene in his body, and decided to tell them later. She walked up to Naruto and hugged him, who seemed a bit surprised by this, Benitsuki never hugged him, sure she was nice and pat his back if he was upset but she never _hugged _him. "I'm happy for you Naruto-Kun, you finally have a family." she whispered in his ear. Naruto smiled and returned her hug. Once they were finished they all turned to the Hogyoku.

"Let's do this." Naruto spoke with a smirk. The Hogyoku nodded and they all felt a warm feeling wash over them.

"Alright then this will change your soul into that of a zanpakuto, you'll feel a sort of pulling feeling coming from within you. Once this is done a sword will appear in front of you, that will represent the zanpakuto your soul has, they will also appear in the real world as well." The Hogyoku explained to them. At their nod, Hogyoku started the process, making each of their bodies be engulfed by a different color light. Naruto's body was engulfed by a light that was completely black with red outlining it giving it an ominous look, Minato's body was engulfed in an icy blue light that looks as if it would freeze you if you tried to touch it, Kushina was engulfed in a neon pink light that gave off an aura of both beauty and deadliness, and Benitsuki was engulfed in a crimson red light that looked as if it was blood made into light. The process took longer than expected and after twenty minutes, the lights exploded from their bodies in a flash that made the Hogyoku close his eyes, and when he opened them he saw something that shocked him, there was a mask on the floor as well as four zanpakuto, but not just any zanpakutos, oh no, these were four _familiar _zanpakutos.

The first one that was on the ground at Naruto's feet was a giant cleaver like blade almost as tall as Naruto himself. It had no hilt and had bandages wrapped around it as some sort of makeshift hilt the blade was black while the serrated part of the blade was silver that seemed to curve a little giving it a look similar to a crescent moon. This was the sword that defeated the Hogyoku's former host, this was the zanpakuto that fused with its master in order to help him defeat Aizen, this was Ichigo Kurosaki's sword. The sword's very name holds power, this is Zangetsu(Cutting Moon).

The first sword at Minato's feet was an elegant curved katana, that seemed to be made out of the purest of silvers you can find and ice that's so cold it never melts. Its scabbard was a dark blue, almost black, color with a green strap so that you can attach it to your back. Its tsuba depicted a golden four-pointed star and the 10 inch handle had an icy blue cloth similar to a glacier that was wrapped around the hilt in a braid, giving it diamond patterns. This was the zanpakuto that could freeze anything, this was the zanpakuto that sat upon the heavens, this was the sword that belonged to the Tenth-Division Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya. This sword was the dragon emperor of ice, Hyourinmaru(Ice Ring).

The second one at Kushina's feet was an elegant daito that gave off a feeling of a noble. Its scabbard was a majestic white with gold trimming on the top and bottom of it. Its tsuba was a shining gold in the shape of a hollowed out rectangle with four protrusions connecting it to the handle making it look like a window pane. Its handle was about 8 inches long and was wrapped in a beautiful pinkish lavender cloth that was braided giving it a diamond pattern, not unlike Hyourinmaru's. This was the zanpakuto that could slay your enemies in one of the most beautiful yet horrific ways ever, this was the zanpakuto that scattered into hundreds of blades for a gruesome yet alluring death, this zanpakuto belonged to the Sixth-Division Captain and head of the noble Kuchiki clan, Byakuya Kuchiki. This was the light reflecting blade, Senbonzakura(One-Thousand Cherry Blossoms).

The third one that was at Benitsuki's feet looked more ornamental than anything, yet underestimating this sword could prove fatal. It had a three foot long blade with a slanted tip and was two toned with black on the dull part of the blade while the serrated part was a beautiful silver. Its tsuba was a unique U-shaped that covered the first 3-4 inches of the blade and had a red ribbon at the base of the tsuba. Its handle was 7 inches long wrapped in a black cloth that was braided like the other two swords. At the butt of the handle, a small gold cylindrical object went diagonally to the side and had a red tassel hanging from it. This was the second most beautiful zanpakuto in the history of the Soul Society, this was the zanpakuto that screamed in battle yet remained elegant, this was the zanpakuto of former Twelfth-Division Captain and creator of the first half of the Hogyoku, Kisuke Urahara. This was the elegant yet fatal blade, Benihime(Crimson Princess).

The fourth and final one that was on the ground at Naruto's feet was a giant cleaver like blade almost as tall as Naruto himself. It had no hilt and had bandages wrapped around it as some sort of makeshift hilt the blade was black while the serrated part of the blade was silver that seemed to curve a little giving it a look similar to a crescent moon. This was the sword that defeated the Hogyoku's former host, this was the zanpakuto that fused with its master in order to help him defeat Aizen, this was the zanpakuto that belonged to Ichigo Kurosaki. This was the sword that can pierce heaven, Zangetsu(Cutting Moon).

When they saw the shocked looked the Hogyoku had they wonder what was wrong. The Hogyoku saw their questioning gazes and shook off his shock and started talking, "I honestly didn't think I'd ever see _that _zanpakuto ever again." He said while looking at the sword in front of Naruto. Naruto tilted his head to the side in a way that made Kushina want to scream "Kawaii" and glomp her son,"What do you mean by that? What's wrong with this zanpakuto?" the young blond asked.

The Hogyoku sighed and began talking,"Well you see, all of your zanpakutos were among some of the most powerful ones the Soul Society had, but the one you have however, is the one that Aizen fell against, that is Ichigo Kurosaki's zanpakuto-" the Hogyoku was cut off when Naruto suddenly said, "Zangetsu." As soon as he said that the Hogyoku's back straightened up and he stared at Naruto in astonishment. "W-What? Wait, how did you know its name? It usually takes time for someone to learn the name of their zanpakuto." Naruto just looked at Hogyoku and replied, "I don't know, I mean it's like I heard a whisper in the back of my mind and it said Zangetsu." The Hogyoku looked at Naruto with pride, _'He only got it a few minutes ago and he already knows Zangetsu's name. I knew I chose right when I picked him for my new host.'_

The Hogyoku then told them all to follow him, and he took them to a place with a little more room. The Hogyoku abruptly stopped walking prompting the others to stop as well. Benitsuki asked the question the others were thinking, "Um, what are we doing here?" she asked. The Hogyoku turned around to look at them and looked straight at Naruto, "We will have to train Naruto for now. Even though he knows Zangetsu's name he doesn't know the others or how to properly use Zangetsu, so we will spend a few years in here until I deem him strong enough to survive outside and be able to spread the knowledge of shinigami." This made Naruto panic a little, "Wait, what do you mean a few years? If you didn't know I'm in the Chunin Exams, I only have a few days to finish this part! How am I gonna spend a few years here!" The Uzumaki asked with a sense of urgency in his voice. The Hogyoku sighed, something it's been doing a lot around the young blond, "Naruto this is your mind, time moves faster in here than it does outside. One week in here is only a minute out in the real world, so we will have plenty of time. I also need time to alter your body in the outside world, you're body is kind of scrawny and you're also, um... how should I put this... vertically challenged." The Hogyoku replied innocently while Kushina chuckled at that along with Minato and Benitsuki, who giggled a little at Naruto's enraged expression. "Hey, who the heck are you calling vertically challenged!" The Namikaze heir yelled and charged at Hogyoku, who just held his arm out and stopped him from moving any further even though he didn't stop trying. Benitsuki was in a fit of giggles at the scene in front of her, she always knew Naruto was sensitive about his height, but it was only natural he was a little short, he never really got any nutrients as a child since shopkeepers would never sell him anything that wasn't rotten or spoiled.

A few minutes later after Naruto calmed down enough, Hogyoku turned to the others, "Well seeing as you are the spirits for his zanpakutos, I'll leave his training to you three." Naruto shivered a little at the maniacal gleam in their eyes, Hogyoku saw this and laughed, "Hehe, well see you guys in a few years!" And with that Hogyoku turned and used Shunpo to get out of there ignoring Naruto's pleas to to help him. _'Trust me young Naruto, this is for the best, you have the potential to become even stronger than Ichigo was, please don't make me regret my decision Naruto...'_

* * *

**Timeskip 10 Years Mindscape, 9 1/2 Hours Real World**

These past ten years were like torture for Naruto, his parents and Benitsuki drilled him into the ground during training, and there were times where he knew if he was any other person, he would've been dead. That's not to say that it didn't show results however. Before his taijutsu was horrible where he was nothing more than a street brawler, whereas now he was a master of four styles such as the Raging Fox style from Benitsuki that is mostly about tricking your opponent and hitting them hard and quickly where they have trouble keeping up between blows, the Swirling Whirlpool style from his Mother which is about continuously changing movements to keep your opponent off balance and confused, and the Soaring Hawk style from his father which is mainly based on speed and a few powerful blows here and there to make your opponent sluggish. He also found out that he has affinities for all the elements which shocked his parents though Benitsuki acted a bit suspicious about it. He learned many Suiton jutsu from his mother to where he could pull water out out the water molecules in the air, Futon and Raiton from his father to where he could use wind to cut through anything except diamonds and recreated Kakashi's Lightning Blade technique and made variations of it with his Raiton. From Kyuubi he learned Katon jutsu and could make flames that were just as hot as the Mangekyou Sharingan's Amaterasu flames. He also learned all the Doton he could from them and could strengthen rocks he uses so that they were as hard as steel. He had such a mastery over them that he recreated sub-elements such as Mokuton(Wood Release), Hyouton(Ice Release), Yoton(Lava Release), Ranton(Storm Release), and Shoton(Crystal Release). He also had clones work on his chakra control and Fuinjutsu and now he had the chakra control of an ANBU and was a master at making seals with his Fuinjutsu. He also learned the names of all his other zanpakutos and achieved Bankai for each as well. He had changed his Inner World to where the was a 4 story house for him, his parents, and Benitsuki for after training. That's another thing that happened, him and Benitsuki had gotten extremely close, they had ended up in a few, ahem... _compromising _positions after a few spars and over time they started making out with each other, which Kushina teased them about every chance she got and when asked why she did she just giggled and replied "It's a mother's job to tease their child."

Him and his parents also got close, he even completely forgave Minato for sealing Benitsuki in him. Minato even taught Naruto the Rasengan and did what Minato couldn't do, he completed it. The Rasengan is a technique based on rotation and density that does devastating internal damage to an opponent. Naruto added his elemental affinities to the Rasengan and turned it into different attacks, named 'Futon: Rasenshuriken', 'Suiton: Rasen Tsunami', 'Katon: Scorching Rasengan', 'Raiton: Rasendori', and 'Doton: Tsuchi Rasengan'. Six years after the training started, Benitsuki told them about Naruto having the Rinnegan which was why he had an affinity for all of the elements. Naturally hearing that their son had the legendary Doujutsu(Eye Technique) that belonged to the Rikudou Sennin, Minato and Kushina were shocked but excited about it. It took Naruto a year and a half to master his gravity element, and then he thought long and hard about who he would use for his Six Paths of Soul as he put it, he would use his Kaa-San and Tou-San for sure so that they could have physical bodies and wouldn't only live in his Inner World.

True to his word, eight years after the training started Hogyoku came back and told Naruto that he would teach him the shinigami arts. He taught Naruto Hakudo, which was the Shinigami form of taijutsu, and Naruto mastered it like the other styles. Naruto also learned Kido, which were like jutsu only they didn't need handsigns but instead incantations. Kido is broken up into two parts, Hado which are destructive techniques, and Naruto's favorite, and Bakudo, which are binding and trapping techniques, both are labeled with techniques from numbers 1-99 with 1 being the weakest and easiest, and 99 being the strongest and hardest. Naruto was proud to say he could use both Hado and Bakudo from numbers 1-75 without an incantation, especially since Hogyoku said it takes most Shinigami decades to accomplish that. Hogyoku also taught him Shunpo, or Flash-Step, which was a lot like his father's Hiraishin only he didn't need a special kunai and wasn't limited to where a seal marker is to travel around.

Naruto has also changed a lot since the training began, changes that he hoped transferred to his physical body. He grew in his mind to where he looks about 15 or 16 now. His face has lost all baby fat so now his face is narrow like his father's and his hair grew to where it looks exactly like Minato's and gained a few streaks of red in it. Gone were his once bright blue eyes, they were now replaced with the Rinnegan, which were a metallic purple color with five centric rings around the pupil. His body also grew and he gained a lot of muscles that most women would drool over, he was very lean and defined to where even Konoha's Ice Queen's would blush if they saw it. He was also taller now, and instead of being a scrawny 5' 0" tall he's now 5' 8" tall. He also changed his clothes which he was grateful for, he never liked that orange jumpsuit, he now wore baggy black shinobi pants that are taped off around his ankles, black shinobi sandals, and changed the cloth of his headband to black. He wore a long sleeve black shirt with silver armguards on his forearms and a sleeveless grey vest like the ANBU wear, only with a bit more padding and seals on it so that it's more durable. He also had a few piercings on his ears and one on his bottom lip that gave him an exotic look, or so Benitsuki told him, and a he also had a necklace of a crescent moon. The final piece of his outfit was a cloak like his father's only instead on flames licking the bottom, there was what appeared to be ice and cherry blossoms that seemed to dance around the bottom of the cloak, and on the back there was a crimson crescent moon that had vertical kanji on it. The kanji translated to 'Shunpo Sennin', or Flash-Step Sage, and 'Yoso no Kami', or God of the Elements going down from top to bottom of it.

As Naruto stood in front of Hogyoku, Benitsuki, and his parents, Hogyoku stepped forward, "Well young Naruto, now is the time to show the world the ways of Shinigamis." Hogyoku spoke with such pride that Naruto couldn't help but beam, but then there was something that bugged him, "Can you stop calling me, 'Young Naruto', it's kind of weird." He spoke with a twitching of his eye. The others chuckled at his frustration, Hogyoku then shook his head and spoke, "Of course I won't, young Naruto everyone on this earth is young when compared to me." Naruto just grumbled about old orbs taking on the form of teenage boys which made the others chuckle more, or in Benitsuki's case, giggle. Naruto then looked at them and smiled, "Well, see you guys later." The others just nodded and said their part:

"Good luck young Naruto, and show the world the power you have." Hogyoku said to which Naruto nodded to.

"Make me proud son, though knowing you, you'll probably do it without even knowing." Minato told him while ruffling his hair.

"Bye sochi, have fun in the rest of the Chunin Exams, oh and remember, you're the last of your clan, so that makes you eligible for the CRA, so make sure I get a lot of Grandchildren!" Kushina said with a cheery smile and stars in her eyes making Naruto turn red like a tomato.

"See you later Naruto-Koi." Benitsuki said after she kissed him making him smile at her.

Naruto then turned around and walked away but then looked over his shoulder and spoke to them, "I'll make all of you guys proud." And with that, he disappeared from his Inner World.

It's time for the world to know just what Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze was made of!


	2. The New and Improved Naruto

**Rikudou Shinigami- How's it going everybody, here's chapter two of Legacy of the Soul Society.**

**Some people pointed out a few things to me. One was the whole describing Zangetsu thing twice. Yeah I accidentally put it twice, but that was because I forgot to erase it the first time, my bad. And other's asked me a few questions as well. And here's the answers for those that want to know:**

**1. Will Naruto get the knowledge to create mod souls?**

**Sadly, no he does not since in my story chakra is a watered down version of reiatsu and there wouldn't really be a need for mod souls. Though there is going to be something that's connected to Urahara later, but I don't want to spoil the surprise.**

**2. Will Naruto eventually form his own village in the form of the Soul Society?**

**I haven't actually thought about it, I had an idea to do something like that but I'm not sure if I should do it or make him the Hokage. So I will have a poll for it. Poll will be open until chapter 5 so make sure to vote!**

**3. Does anyone else get a zanpakuto?**

**Yes, other people get zanpakutos and some will get vizard or arrancar powers. Won't go into specifics though but I do have people that will get specific ones.**

**4. Who is in the Harem?**

**Don't want to ruin the surprise but for supporting me on my first story I will tell you SOME of the girls in it:**

**-Fem. Kyuubi(Benitsuki is her name since a lot of people use 'Kurama')**

**-Mei Terumi(Because I'm a NaruMei lover)**

**-Kin(I don't like how she dies plus she's hot)**

**-Tenten(Because she's hot and has a weapon fetish so I can just see this happening)**

**-Yugito(Jinchuuriki's have to stick together)**

**-Fuu(Same as Yugito)**

**-Tayuya(Redhead love)**

**-Anko(Pariahs need to stick together)**

**-Samui(Mini-Tsunade... 'Nuff said)**

**-Karui(Bonus package with Samui)**

**There will be a few more girls in the Harem just so you know(NO HINATA!).**

**Legend Key:**

**Normal Speech**

**_Inner Thoughts_**

**_Minato and Kushina through mental link__  
_**

**_Kyuubi through mental link__  
_**

**_Hogyoku through mental link__  
_**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Naruto or Bleach sadly, I do own original attacks and other original things but that's it.**

**ENJOY**

**Chapter 2. The New and Improved Naruto**

* * *

As Naruto came to, he stood up and saw that he was right, the clothes he wore in his IW(Inner World) were transferred and he's still wearing them, _'Hm, must be Hogyoku's doing, he did say he needed to alter my body, I should thank him later for letting me keep these badass clothes.' _Our young hero thought, he was about to start moving when he heard the voice of Hogyoku in his head, _**'There's no need to thank me young Naruto.'**_Naruto was wide-eyed, _'Hogyoku, how are you talking to me?' _a bewildered Naruto asked.

'_**I opened a mental link so that you can talk to us anytime you want.' **_Hogyoku told him. Naruto nodded at that, if Hogyoku could take clothes from his IW and bring them to the real world then doing something like that should be trivial.

Naruto then stretched out his senses so that he could locate his team. As he felt Sakura's familiar chakra signature from the east, he grew concerned as he also felt nine other signatures that he didn't recognize as his team. _'Sorry Hogyoku, gotta go, my team is in trouble.' _Naruto told Hogyoku quickly and cut off the mental link and started using Shunpo to get to where his team is.

* * *

Sakura Haruno was NOT having a good day, first a blast of wind blew her team away from each other, then her and Sasuke got attacked by some Kusa-Nin that CLEARLY outmatched them and later find out that the ninja was actually Orochimaru, one of the Legendary Sannin! Then Orochimaru bit Sasuke on the neck and gave him some weird looking hickey, and to make matters worse, a team of Oto-Nins that are way out of her league found her and demanded to fight Sasuke, who was unconscious, and attacked her when she refused. The only reason she survived was because that kid with huge eyebrows name Lee came in and saved her, but then even HE got defeated as well as team 10 who's Ino, Chouji, and Shikamaru who tried to save her as well. She just felt so useless! It's times like these she really wished Naruto was here, whenever they were in a hopeless situation he would come up with some kind of plan that would save them. And now looking up she saw the boy Zaku from the Oto team standing over her with a kunai in hand and a malicious smirk on his face.

"Heh, this is what you get for being a little bitch and not listening to your betters!" And with that he brought the kunai down. The others looked on helplessly as the kunai got closer and closer to Sakura. Said pinkette closed her eyes waiting for the pain to come… It never came.

Sakura was confused by this and opened her eyes only to be greeted by something that shocked her and the others greatly. Standing in front of Sakura and holding Zaku's wrist in a firm grip preventing it from moving any further was a man around 15 or 16 years old with tan skin, a narrow face, long spiky blond hair, and silver-ish purple eyes with five centric rings surrounding the pupil. Another thing was that he had a body that looked to be carved out of stone making the girls in the clearing blush a little. Meanwhile the girl from the Oto team was think, _'He stopped Zaku's hand like it was nothing! Maybe he can help me…' _He also had black shinobi clothes, a sliver ANBU style vest, a Konoha Hitai-ate, and a short-sleeved white cloak with ice and sakura petals dancing around the bottom and a crimson crescent moon on the back that had vertical kanji for 'Shunpo Sennin' and 'Yoso no Kami' going down it along with three swords and what appeared to be a storage seal on the right shoulder of his cloak. All in all, this guy looked like a younger Yondaime Hokage! If they had looked closer they would've seen six faint whisker marks on his cheeks.

The mini Yondaime looked over his shoulder at Sakura and said in a caring voice much like that a brother uses on his sister, "Are you okay Sakura, they didn't hurt you too bad did they?" Sakura was surprised that this man knew her name and answered in a small quiet voice, "Y-Yes, I'm fine Yondaime-Sama," Her reply was cut short when she heard him chuckle and say something that shocked her and the others in the clearing to the very core, "Geez, I know I look like my dad and all but I thought you of all people would recognize me. I mean, it's only been like what, ten hours since we last saw each other? Then again, those ten hours for you were ten years for me." He chuckled but then grew a serious expression and turned to Zaku who was still trying to get out from his grip.

He spoke in a voice so calm that it sent chills up the spines of everyone who heard it, "Why did you attack my team?" Okay now THAT shocked everyone! This was Naruto? Loud, obnoxious, orange wearing Naruto? They were so shocked but knew they were going to have to demand answers later. Before Zaku had a chance to retort the girl on his team, Kin answered, "We were ordered to!" She practically yelled with a small trace of fear in her voice. Her teammates were shocked, "Kin!" They both exclaimed at the same time but she didn't listen. "No, fuck both of you! The only reason I did this was because you threatened to report me to that snake bastard and rape me! I'd rather take my chances with this guy than worry about you two stealing my virginity if I fall asleep!" She yelled angrily at the two. What she said shocked the Konoha-Nins in the clearing but enraged Naruto, they threatened her with _rape_? If there was one thing he hated it was when someone threatened a women with rape, he decided then and there, those two will NOT be leaving the clearing alive.

He turned his attention to Zaku and threw him across the clearing to Dosu, his other teammate. He looked at them with such intensity that it made his Rinnegan seem to glow. "I was just going to kick your ass for hurting my friends, but if what your beautiful teammate," Said girl blushed at that, "Said is true, then I promise that neither of you will live to see another day." That shocked the others that knew Naruto, he was willing to take a life! Zaku and Dosu seemed scared but then Zaku got his arrogance back and smirked as he held both his arms out to Naruto, who noted that there were two holes in the palms of his hands.

"Heh, whatever you just got lucky earlier," Naruto sensed chakra gathering in Zaku's hands, "But that luck… WILL NEVER HAPPEN AGAIN! HAHAHAHA!" He yelled with a mad gleam in his eye. "DECAPITATING SOUNDWAVE!" As soon as he said that a large blast of sound shot out of the holes in his hands and sped to where Naruto was, picking up a lot of dust so that it obscured everyone's view of the blond. Everyone was worried about the blond, no one more worried however then Kin, If the blond was now dead ten who would save her from Zaku and Dosu now? Zaku gained a smirk full of arrogance and started speaking, "I knew he wasn't so tough, now he's dead," He then turned his attention to a shaking Kin and leered at her, "You're so gonna regret ratting us out you little bitch, right Dosu?" The bandaged Nin just smirked behind his bandages and replied, "Of course Zaku, she talked out of turn so she needs to be punished."

~Insert Bleach OST- Chokkaku~

Right before either of them could take a step towards the terrified Kin, an intense and suffocating pressure crashed down on the clearing and was felt all throughout the forest making other shinobis stop in their tracks. Among these shinobis was a Kumo team. One was a kunoichi with creamy white skin, cold blue eyes, short blonde hair and a large bust, she was next to a kunoichi with dark skin, fiery red hair and golden eyes, and the final member was a dark-skinned male with a laid back attitude and white hair. All had the same thoughts in their heads, _'This power is way more powerful than Bi-Sensei's is!' _

At the tower

Two kunoichis stopped dead in their tracks as they were walking through the halls. One had rustic-red hair, jade green eyes, an extremely large bust, and fair skin who, for once, lost her ever- present playful expression and adopted one of shock _'My god, not even Yagura had power like this!' _Another kunoichi had dirty-blonde hair, cat-like eyes, creamy skin felt sweat coming down from her forehead and had a blush on her face because of a certain two-tailed cat screaming at her to 'mate with' whoevers outputting that power.

Another person who felt the power was a man with dark skin, light hair and was wearing sunglasses. As he felt the power he stopped his rap in mid-rhyme as an eight-tailed beast sealed inside of him told him to beware whoever has this power. Beside him was a very muscular man with bronze skin and a belt that looked like a wrestling championship-belt who was also shocked at the power.

With the sand siblings, Gaara was on his knees holding his head in pain as his inner demon was screaming at him not to cross the one releasing this power. Temari and Kankuro looked on in concern as their little brother continued to shake in pain.

But the one thing everyone who felt this power had in common was the thought running through their minds.

'_Please Kami, don't make me have to fight whatever is releasing this power…'_

Back in the clearing

As everyone was looking around the clearing trying to find who was unleashing the power when an all too familiar voice came from the dust cloud that made Zaku's heart stop, "Was that supposed to do something?" Zaku and Dosu slowly started to turn their heads to the spot where they thought a dead blond was supposed to see, they instead saw something that shocked them even more.

There, standing without a scratch on him was Naruto. The only difference was the blade that he didn't have earlier. In his hand was a large black cleaver-like blade, a silver serrated edge which gave it a look similar to a crescent moon, it had no hilt and was wrapped in bandages for a sort of makeshift grip and was stabbed into the ground. Zaku slowly said in a shaky voice, "H-How are you still alive?" The blond just looked at him with an impassive face and shifted his eyes to the sword in his hand, "Zangetsu protected me from your attack. It was rather easy considering your attack was very pathetic." As Naruto finished his sentence, he pulled the blade out and the ground and lifted it above his head with such ease, that everyone was shocked, that thing had to weigh a ton! As Naruto looked at Zaku, a sort of blue energy started to gather around Zangetsu(You should all know what happens next), "I promised that I was going to kill you two, and I always keep my promises… Getsuga Tenshou!" As he finished speaking, he swung the blade down and a blue crescent arc of energy exploded from his sword and raced towards the two sound ninja. They tried to escape but found that they were held in place by two Kage Bunshins and couldn't move. They watched helplessly as the crescent arc raced towards them, destroying everything in its path and they realized that they should never have pissed off the man with the eyes of God, and then… they saw nothing. The result of the attack caused a lot of dust and debris to rise up obscuring the destruction.

As the aftermath of the technique came into view and it baffled everyone who saw it. The destruction that ONE attack caused stretched out to about 60 meters and it destroyed everything that was unfortunate enough to touch it, but what was most amazing was that the cut on the ground was so clean, so perfect that it gave them a clue as to why the attack meant 'Moon Fang Piercing the Heavens'.

~End Bleach OST-Chokkaku~

As they turned their eyes to Naruto who was inspecting both a heaven and an earth scroll in his hands, and put them away into his pocketand turned to Kin, "Are you alright Oto-Hime?" He said with a smile that made her turn red like a beacon. "I-I'm fi-fine." She replied while looking away. Naruto just chuckled and finally had time to good a get look at her. She had a beautiful face with dark eyes and long silky black hair that was tied at the end with a purple ribbon and a round face that made him fight down a blush. She wore a sleeveless green vest that held in her impressive B-cups and a camo neck warmer as well as camo pants and a camo skirt and a kunai pouch on her right thigh. She also wore ninja sandals that went half way up her shins.

Naruto then turned and looked at Sasuke's unconscious body and frowned, _'Hey Hogyoku, do you feel that dark aura coming from Sasuke's neck?' _Instead of Hogyoku answering like he thought it would, Minato answered,_ "I've felt that aura before Naruto, that's from the curse mark I told you about, you have to get rid of it NOW!" _Naruto was surprised by this, his father told him about Orochimaru's curse mark and how dangerous it is and if Sasuke had it then it can't be good. Naruto then Shunpoed over to Sasuke shocking the others, _'Since when could Naruto move so fast!' _was the collective thought they all shared. As Naruto was pulled down Sasuke's collar and saw a mark on his neck that looked like three tomoes, not unlike the sharingan, he turned to Sakura and the others, "I'm going to have to seal this mark up so don't worry." And with that he unsealed a brush and bottle of ink and started the sealing process, shocking the others more considering sealing was supposed to be a really advanced subject. What nobody, not even Naruto knew though, was that the Hogyoku poured some reiatsu into the calligraphy markings of the seal…

Fifteen minutes later, the mark was sealed off and Naruto lifted the Uchiha's still unconscious body onto his back and turned to the others, "Well come on guys let's get to the tower." Team Ten and Team Gai just looked at him and the now conscious Rock Lee asked their collective thought, "But Naruto-Kun, during this stage we are technically enemies, wouldn't it be rather un-youthful to travel with your enemy?" the others simply nodded. In response the Namikaze heir just held up three fingers.

"Okay one, never call me Naruto-Kun, it's kind of creepy," he said which made Lee have waterfall tears in his face while the others sweat dropped, "Two, please don't talk about youth so much, it gets a little annoying and three, we are Leaf ninjas, we help our own no matter what, it's like what Kakashi-Sensei told us, 'Those who break the rules are scum, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than scum.' And as far as I'm concerned as long as we wear these headbands, we're comrades, and I can already tell you guys have the scrolls required to pass, so let's go." The others now saw Naruto in a new light, those are the words a leader says to a team, but then Shikamaru remembered something, "Hey Naruto," after he was sure he had the blond's attention, he continued, "what are we going to do about her? It would be troublesome if she ran off and alerted her boss about what happened." The lazy genius said while motioning to a fidgety Kin who had all eyes on her.

"Well the answer should be obvious Shika," Everyone leaned in to hear what he would say, "We take her with us." He said with a nonchalant shrug as if it was the simplest thing ever, which made everyone face fault. Our favorite blond just chuckled at their expressions and started speaking again. "Besides, she won't try anything since there's only one of her but nine of us, and she's now under the protection of my clan so that those greedy civilian council members don't try anything with her." He snarled a bit at the end surprising the others. Ino then asked a question that was bugging both her and everyone else, "Hey Naruto, why do you look so different now and what do you mean your clan? I didn't think you had a clan."

Naruto sighed, he knew he would have to explain this but also knew he would have to talk to council as well and didn't want to repeat himself, "I'll explain everything later, it would suck if I had to explain everything all over again." Everyone nodded at that, it did make sense after all. Naruto then turned to Kin, "Come on Oto-Hime, let's get to the tower so you can rest." He said with his patented fox grin on his face making her blush up a storm. She nodded her head, "Hai, Naruto-Sama." She said while bowing to him. He sighed, "Please, don't call my 'Naruto-Sama' it's weird, just call me Naruto or Naruto-Kun, okay?" He finished with a comforting smile making her blush even more. After that, everyone started making their way to the tower, though Naruto had to carry Sasuke on his back still, and despite their offerings to help, Rock Lee decided to tree hop without help, claiming his 'Flames of Youth' had already healed him, and to everyone's astonishment he seemed perfectly fine.

As they were making their way to the tower everyone's thoughts kept going back to the blond enigma known as Naruto Uzumaki. Everyone thought that they had him figured out, even Kin thought so after his antics during the first stage and beginning of the second, but just as you think you can read him like a book, he does something that throws you for a loop. He was as Shikamaru says, a "Troublesome blond" and they had to admit, that pretty much sums it up. As they were making their way through the trees everyone had their own thoughts going through their heads.

'_Tch, troublesome blond, why can't you be simple and not so troublesome? You give me so many headaches.' _The genius Nara thought as he felt a migraine coming on.

'_Man, Naruto looks so strong, and that attack he did earlier, I hope I never have to fight him.' _Team Ten's fa- uh, I mean big boned member, Chouji thought to himself.

'_Oh Kami, look at those muscles, they're so ho- NO! Bad Ino, you love Sasuke!' _These were the thoughts running through the head of Konoha's Gossip Queen.

'_I still can't believe Naruto-Kun changed so much in such a short time, IT'S SO YOUTHFUL!' _I really shouldn't have to say who this is.

'_It doesn't matter if he did that attack earlier, those two just underestimated him and they paid for it, fate deemed they would die.' _Thought the branded Hyuuga.

'_Oh my god, look at those swords, they look so beautiful, I wonder what they look like in battle…' _Tenten thought with a blush on her face as her thoughts shifted to Naruto's _other sword_.

'_I still can't believe that the short, loudmouth kid is this hot piece of a- No Kin, remember don't think perverted thoughts, you'll get him later…' _Kin repeated like a mantra in her head.

'_I can't believe Naruto changed so much, he seems so much more responsible and when he killed those two Oto-Nins earlier… am I going to have to kill to one day…' _Naruto's pink haired teammate thought as she had an internal conflict with herself.

Naruto himself was oblivious to their thoughts and decided to talk to the others in his head, which now that he thinks about it, would make him sound insane if he was anyone else and said that. But Naruto isn't anyone else, oh no, he is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. As Naruto opened up the mental link he decided to ask a question that was bugging him for a while, _'Hey, Kaa-Chan, Tou-San do you think Sarutobi-Ojisan will let me use __those __bodies for my Six Paths of Soul?' _As he waited for an answer, his mother decided to answer, _'I'm not sure sochi, he might protest at first thinking that you would just use the bodies but after you explain to him about how you can have your paths keep their personality, he might agree since I'm sure he'd love to see and talk to __**them **__again.' _Naruto was still a bit confused, _'But why would he agree after I explain it to him?' _This is where his father decided to clarify, _'You see sochi, Sarutobi and __**those **__bodies were really close when __**they **__were alive, so if Sarutobi gets a chance to see __**them **__again, then he will probably agree.' _

Naruto mentally nodded and then smiled internally as Benitsuki made herself known, _**'You must remember Naruto-Koi, **__those __**bodies might be easy to get, but the **__other __**ones will be more difficult, and let's not forget about that promise you made to me.' **_That made Naruto sigh happily, how could he NOT remember? He remembered that day perfectly.

_*Flashback*_

_It was three and a half years into his training and Naruto was currently walking back to the mansion that he put in his IW. As he passed a relatively large boulder he heard sniffing as if someone was crying. Naturally Naruto grew concerned by this, who would be crying in his IW? So he decided to check it out and what he saw shocked him._

_When he got around the boulder he saw Benitsuki crying while holding something close to her perfect DD-breasts. She seemed so caught up in it that she didn't sense him. When she pulled the object away from her to look at it he could also see it which shocked him even more. She was holding a picture of him which looked damp on some parts '_Must be from crying_' he absently thought to himself. He was snapped out of his thoughts when she started speaking, "Oh my sweet Naruto, if only you knew how much my heart longs for you and my skin aches to feel your gentle touch." She said in between sniffs as she looked at the photo longingly._

_Now Naruto was shocked, what did she mean by that? He was snapped out of his thoughts again as she started to speak as she held the photo close to her again as if it would disappear if she let it go. "If only, my sweet Naruto-Kun, you knew how much I love you. If only you knew…" Her voice faded off as she started to sob. Naruto felt bad now, how could he not notice sooner? During training if she helped him with something and had to touch him, she always seemed to savor their contact, whenever he would call her 'Beni-Chan' she seemed to blush and had a look of bliss on her face. And whenever they had an 'accident' during taijutsu training, she always seemed to position herself to where there was no chance to avoid falling onto her and ending up in a few suggestive situations and she gained a dreamy look in her eyes. He just felt so stupid for not seeing it sooner! If he had just noticed sooner, she wouldn't be crying like this._

_As Naruto started walking towards her, which alerted her to his presence, she snapped her head towards him and went wide-eyed. She quickly put the picture away and wiped the excess moisture from her eyes and looked at him as if nothing happened, "Yes Naruto?" Her melodic voice slightly wavered at the end as she looked at him. He sighed and looked her straight in the eyes, "Is what you said true?" he asked in an unsure voice. She just looked at him as if she didn't know what he meant but her eyes betrayed her facial expression. He saw many emotions flash through her eyes the most prominent being love, longing, denial, hurt, fear, and a trace of lust. As she looked at him, she said with a shaky voice, "I have no idea what you mean."_

"_Benitsuki, I heard you, please don't lie to me." He said with a bit of hurt in his voice which made her flinch a bit, she hated when he sounded like that. She turned away and he looked at her sadly, "Please Benitsuki, you can talk to me." He said while putting a hand on her shoulder, she flinched away from his touch. That shocked him, why is she acting like this? He tried again and again but she just kept refusing to let him touch her, finally he sighed and asked her "What's wrong Benitsuki?" He told her in a soft yet firm voice. Her response was just an incoherent mumbled sentence. "Can you repeat that?" Again she just mumbled a response which he still couldn't hear even though it was a bit louder. "Benitsuki, I can't hear you." He said in a comforting voice._

"_I SAID I DON'T DESERVE YOUR TOUCH!" The redheaded beauty screamed at him which made him step back in shock. "W-What do you mean?" He stuttered out. She just looked at him with tears running down her face, "Don't you get it? It's my fault you lived your life the way you did. It's my fault you didn't grow up with a family! If I had just fought against that stupid genjutsu that masked man put me in then none of it would've happened! It's my fault don't you get? IT'S ALL MY FAULT!" She screamed at the end and held onto herself as she started to cry hysterically and rock herself back and forth. Naruto just stared at her with a gob smacked expression, he never thought that she felt that way, as she noticed Naruto approach her, she thought that he would hit her for ruining his life and braced herself but was shocked when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her and pull her into a tight embrace. _

_~Insert Bleach OST- Here To Stay~_

_Naruto just held on tight to her, ignoring her hysterical cries to let her go and wincing every now and then as she tried to use her claws to make him let her go._

_He hated seeing her like this, even though most people thought that since she was the Kyuubi she was nothing but a blood thirsty monster, but that was far from the truth._

_She was actually a very complex person, she would help you if you gained her trust but if you broke it she would kill you, she was very compassionate, kind, and caring to those she considered precious, but she was ruthless, cold, and merciless to those she deemed as a threat._

_She was not the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the blood thirsty monster everyone thought she was. She was Benitsuki, a woman that loves flowers and plants, feeling the sunlight on her flawless skin, and eating fresh rabbit every chance she gets. She hated those that abuse animals, those who think they can get away with whatever they please without consequences, and those that use others and throw them away without so much as a second thought. She was also the woman that he loved._

"_Shh… Shh… it's okay Benitsuki-Chan, it's okay just please stop crying." He said in the most soothing voice possible while slowly rubbing her back. It worked as she stopped struggling but kept crying into his shirt. "Why?" was her muffled reply. He just rested his chin on her head and replied, "Why what?" It was silent for a few moments and she asked, "Why would you make me feel better if I'm the one that ruined your life?" He just sighed and held her closer, "Why indeed? Why would I help the very person that is the cause of my pain?" This made her stiffen until he started talking again. "But I didn't help the person that ruined my life. I helped you." This confused her and before she could ask a question he started again, "You didn't ruin my life, the man that put you in a genjutsu did, and the villagers as well for not being able to tell the difference between us. When I was younger, you were always the one to heal my injuries, even if you had your own agenda to do so, it's still more than others did. Besides, I don't blame you for what happened, I blame that masked man. And I want you to know that, to me, you'd never be the person that ruined my life, you'd be the women that I love." He finished making her look up in shock but before she could say anything she felt his lips crash into hers._

_She just stared wide-eyed for a few seconds, but then melted into the kiss as they put more passion into it. As this was happening, Benitsuki intertwined her fingers into Naruto's spiky blond hair deepening the kiss even more. Naruto licked Benitsuki's bottom lip as if asking for entrance to her mouth, which she gladly gave him. They both moaned into the other's mouth in pleasure as their tongues battled for dominance until finally, Benitsuki surrendered to Naruto, who started to explore for mouth with his tongue. As the Namikaze heir was ravaging her mouth, Benitsuki started to grind against Naruto's waist making him moan into her mouth sending pleasurable vibrations through her and making her eyes roll into the back of her head from a sensations._

_They continued their make-out session for a few more minutes, where each of them were in pure bliss before they pulled apart for air and panted for breath. Benitsuki then pulled him into a tight hug and whispered into his ear, "I love you Naruto-Kun."_

"_I love you Bentsuki-Hime, I can't wait until I get you out of the seal." That made her back straighten up and look at him like he was crazy. "But Naruto-Kun if you do that then you'd die!" She said while trying to keep the hysteria out of her voice. Naruto just sighed and rested his chin in the crook of her neck and replied, "Not if I work on a seal that would release you safely, without killing me. The only reason people say Jinchuuriki die when they have their Biju extracted is because no one's ever tried to make a seal that would allow them to live." Benitsuki nodded hesitantly at that, she had to admit that no one has tried to do that before and if anyone can do it, it'd be Naruto, HER Naruto. She smiled at the thought._

_Naruto pulled away from her neck and looked straight at her with eyes full of love and compassion, "I promise you that I WILL find a way to free you so we can be together outside, nothing will stop me." He then sealed the deal with a kiss._

_~End Bleach OST- Here To Stay~_

_*Flashback End*_

Ever since that day Naruto would always work on a seal that would allow him to free her from the seal, during training he would have clones work on it and after training he would also work on it.

After many failed tries, he was happy to say that now, he was almost done. Although to actually bring her out of the seal he would need a corpse that's only 24 hours old. He couldn't bring himself to kill someone just for the woman he loves, so he decided that if they fight another village, he would take a corpse of an enemy kunoichi that died in battle and use it to get Benitsuki out of the seal. Though it's not like they're going to be attacked anytime soon right? Oh if only he knew.

'_Of course Benitsuki-Hime, how would I ever forget?' _he said which made her giggle a little. She knew he would never forget, but she always loved when he would admit it to her. Naruto must have gotten lost in memory lane, seeing as how when his eyes refocused he saw that he and the others were now in front of the tower. "Well," he said getting everyone's attention, " Let's get this over with." He finished as he started walking towards the door prompting the others to follow, though suspiciously Kin was already next to Naruto as if she was always next to him and appeared to be inching closer to him. The others noticed this but didn't say anything, thinking that Naruto was still the oblivious knucklehead he was before when it came to women. Oh, how wrong they were.

Thanks to Benitsuki, Naruto could now tell when a girl had feelings for him, and knew that Kin felt an attraction to him. He also realized that Hinata was head over heels for him, border-lining on fan girl and felt bad that he couldn't return her feelings. He also lost all his feelings for Sakura and now looked at her as a little sister instead of a love interest.

As they entered the tower they found themselves in a small room that had no door but did have a riddle hanging up on the wall. As the others were trying to figure out the riddle, Naruto had already figured it out and laid Sasuke on the floor and took out his two scrolls making the others look at him and do the same. He turned to them "Okay guys, open your scrolls and throw them on the floor, and don't question why, just trust me." They decided not to as they heard the seriousness in his face and found it hard not to obey him when he uses that voice. The truth was that Naruto knew what would happen since his father had told him.

As they opened the scrolls, they noticed strange markings on them and grew curious but immediately grew concerned when the scrolls started smoking. They turned to Naruto and saw him throw his scrolls to the floor and decided to do so as well. Good thing to, since when they did there were a few puffs of smoke and as it cleared they were able to see what happened and when they did they were shocked.

Standing there were three figures that they recognized all too well. One was a man with tan skin that looked to be in his early twenties, dark brown eyes, a pineapple styled hairdo, and a horizontal scar across his nose. He wore dark blue shinobi pants, a dark blue long-sleeved shirt, a green chunin flak jacket, and a blue-clothed Konoha hitai-ate. This man was Iruka Umino, their academy instructor and one of Naruto's first friends.

The second one was a man tall man with tan skin, dark eyes, spiky hair, a pointed beard, and a cigarette hanging loosely from his mouth. He wore the same clothes as Iruka, with the addition of a sash on his waist that identified him as one of the Twelve Guardian Ninjas of Hi no Kuni. He also had two trench knives on his waist. This man was Asuma Sarutobi, sensei of Team Ten and son of the Sandaime Hokage.

It was the third person however that they were looking as weirdly, with the exception of Rock Lee who was looking at him with stars in his eyes. The man had a bowl-cut hairstyle, green spandex that made you want to gouge your eyes out, and the most bushiest eyebrows ever which made them wonder if they were alive. The man also wore orange leg warmers, an unzipped jounin flak-jacket, and a red-clothed Konoha hitai-ate that he wore as a belt. This man is Maito Gai, sensei of Team Nine and Konoha's Green Beast.

The three higher-ranked shinobi also seemed confused at why they were all here, they shouldn't be in the same place as each other. As their gazes landed on the Genin, they were all shocked as they saw a mini Yondaime Hokage right down to the blond hair and bright blue eyes(He can turn it on and off since he completely mastered it) and an Oto-Kunoichi. Upon closer inspection they noticed six faded whisker marks on his face and their eyes grew wide "Na-Naruto?" Iruka asked with a shocked voice. At the blond's nod, Naruto suddenly found himself pulled into a hug by Iruka who pulled away and asked the question that was still on everyone's mind "What happened to you?" Naruto sighed, and answered with the same response he used earlier, "I don't want to repeat myself Iruka-Sensei, I'd rather just say it once in front of the council since I know those bastards will want to know and make sure that it's not Benitsuki-Chan's influence on me." Now everyone was confused, who was Benitsuki?

"Uh, Naruto not to be rude or anything but who's Benitsuki?" Asuma as he took a drag from his cigarette. Naruto just chuckled in reply, "All will be revealed in time." Was his cryptic message. Some were getting frustrated with his little word games, except Kin who thought it was cool.

It was at this point that Konoha's Green Beast decided to add his own comments, "YOSH! LET ME, MAITO GAI, KONOHA'S BEAUTIFUL GREEN BEAST AND LIVING SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH CONGRAGULATE YOU ON HOW YOU ALL YOUTHFULLY CAME HERE TOGETHER, NO ONE HAS EVER YOUTHFULLY DECIDED TO DO THAT BEFORE, YOU ALL MUST HAVE YOUTHFULLY DECIDED TO YOUTHFULLY HELP EACHOTHER IN THE MOST UN-YOUTHFUL FOREST! THAT IS SO YOUTHFUL OF YOU ALL!" Gai finished with his signature 'Nice Guy' pose getting various reactions from everyone.

Asuma and Iruka cleaned out their ears thinking that they lost some hearing, Ino, Sakura, and Kin were trying to get the image out of their minds but found that they couldn't, though Kin found herself thinking about how a green spandex suit like that would look while hugging Naruto's manhood which made a small amount of blood fall from her nose, Shikamaru muttered 'Troublesome' under his breath and held his head and closed his eyes, Chouji dropped his chips and stepped back in fear and was pale, Neji and Tenten acted as if this was a normal thing, Naruto felt his left eye twitch, and Lee had a star struck expression on his face.

Rock Lee decided to respond to Gai's yell with an equally loud yell of his own, "YOSH GAI-SENSEI! IT WAS ALL NARUTO-SAN'S MOST YOUTHFUL IDEA TO YOUTHFULLY HEAD TO THE TOWER TOGETHER!" What happened next was something that would forever be burned into their memories forever. Somehow a sunset appeared behind the two spandex clad men, and it made the sight all the more horrendous.

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SEN-!"

Their little sunset act was cut short when everyone heard a shout of "HADO #4: BYAKURAI!" and a bolt of white lightning shot the background and made it shatter like glass. Everyone turned to see Naruto with his hand outstretched with his index and middle fingers smoking a bit at the tips. "Never. Do. That. Again." He said in a voice so calm and chilling that it made Gai and Lee cower together in fear of the blond.

He wasn't the only one wanting to do that since Minato, Kushina, Benitsuki, and even Hogyoku wanted to end that _nightmare_ of a Genjutsu!

After that little incident, the higher ranking ninja took notice of Sasuke's unconscious body and grew concerned, "What happened to Sasuke, is he alright?" was the question that came out of Iruka's mouth. Naruto just nodded, "Yes he's alright, he just needs some rest and then he'll wake up in a few hours." The others just sighed at that. "Well you guys do have around two days left so you should go get rest." Was Asuma's comment. Naruto then gained a thoughtful expression and a few moments later a large mischievous grin that was all too familiar to the others spread across his face.

"Hey Iruka-Sensei," when he was sure he had the man's attention he continued, "Can you tell Hokage-Jiji to call for a council meeting? I have some _important _things that I need to tell them." He then let out a small evil chuckle along with Benitsuki and the others in his head making everyone shiver slightly.

It's time that those bastard civilians along with the elders found out _just who_ they've been abusing all this time!

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed it, I'll be writing the next chapter and will post it when I'm done, so it MIGHT take as most as a week. I know that the first OST was short so I apologize about that. And I know that you guys are wondering just who _those _bodies are, well you will find out in time.**

**Also don't forget to vote in the poll!**

**Should Naruto form his own village in the form of the Soul Society or not?**

**-Yes**

**-No**

**Poll opened until chapter 5 comes out!**

**Have a youthful day everybody!**

**Ja Ne!**


	3. Making The Council His Bitch

**Rikudou Shinigami- Here's the new update.**

**Okay so here's something that me and my friend were discussing a few days ago. I'm sure everyone remembers the fight between Ichigo and Aizen correct? Well, has anyone ever noticed how completely one-sided that fight is? I mean all throughout Ichigo just looks at Aizen with the same 'Is-that-all-you-got' expression on your face while destroying everything Aizen threw at him! Like that one scene where Aizen's all like "See, my sword cuts mountains." But then Ichigo's just like "No bitch, MY sword cuts mountains." And he destroys a level 90 kido with nothing but a swipe of his hand! **

**I mean come on I know it's a good fight and all but it just seems a bit anticlimactic with all the trouble Aizen puts them through just to have him lose in like two episodes when Kenpachi's and Nnoitra's fight was longer than that! **

**I also think I might have found the theory behind Kenpachi's Zanpakuto. I think his sword's name is… Yachiru!**

**Now before you give me any criticism, let me explain. When Kenpachi names Yachiru I believe that he was subconsciously naming her after his Zanpakuto even if he didn't know. I mean if you think about it, it DOES make sense, if Yachiru was the first name that came to his mind when he met her, than there must have been SOME reason behind it!**

***Sigh* Okay, now that I have that off my chest, here's something you should probably know. When I was first thinking about writing a story I was going to make Tobi, Madara but that was before I read the Manga when Kabuto brought Madara back with the Edo Tensei so that's out of the question. Also people have been saying that two of the Paths will be the Shodai and Nidaime Hokages, so I'll just admit it. They WILL be two of Naruto's paths though I won't say which ones! Also Madara will NOT be one of his paths.**

**On an unrelated note: Does anyone else think that Itachi would look hot as hell as a girl? **

**Legend Key:**

Normal Speech

_Inner Thoughts_

_Minato and Kushina through mental link__  
_

_Kyuubi/Benitsuki through mental link__  
_

_Hogyoku through mental link__**  
**_

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Naruto or Bleach sadly, I do own original attacks and other original things but that's it.

ENJOY!

**Chapter 3. Making the Council His Bitch**

* * *

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage was inside the council room along with all the council members which consisted of all the clan heads minus the Senju, Uchiha, and Namikaze clan heads, the latter he somewhat regretted seeing as how there _was_ an heir to the Namikaze but he didn't let them know. He hopes that Naruto becomes a Chunin so that he could announce Naruto's heritage to the village. But anyway, we're getting off track. The clan heads were Hiashi Hyuga, Tsume Inuzuka, Shibi Aburame, Shikaku Nara, Chouza Akimichi, and Inoichi Yamanaka. The council also consisted of the village elders, which were his old teammates Homaru Mitomo and Koharu Utatane, and his old rival Danzo Shimura, and the civilian council members. Other high-ranking Ninja were there as well such as Kakashi Hatake, Asuma Sarutobi, Maito Gai, Kurenai Yuhi, Anko Mitarashi, Yugao Uzuki, Ibiki Morino, Genma Shiranui, and Gekko Hayate.

Alongside him were the Raikage A, and the Mizukage Mei Terumi, and their respective bodyguards even though they didn't really need them. Standing behind the muscle bound Raikage was his brother Kirabi, or as he likes to be called Killer Bee, and Yugito Nii and behind the Mizukage(Not in THAT way super perverts!) were her bodyguards Ao and Chojuro, the youngest member of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. As everyone was talking about why they were here, Sarutobi remembered why he called for a council meeting.

_*Flashback*_

_As Sarutobi was having a meeting with the Raikage and Mizukage and their bodyguards in his makeshift office in the Forest of Death they were discussing the Chunin Exams._

"_Well Raikage-Dono, Mizukage-Dono, I hope that you are enjoying the Exams, and I see that you bot-" His words were cut short as Iruka burst into the room._

"_Hokage-Sama!" the Chunin said while catching his breath. The Hokage raised an eye-brow at him, "Yes, what is it Iruka?" The Chunin looked up, "Sir, could you please call a council meeting?" This confused the others in the room. "Why would I do that Iruka, is something wrong?" The Chunin blushed in embarrassment and scratched the back of his head "Well I'm not sure sir." This confused the others even more "What do you mean you're not sure?" _

"_Well you see sir, Naruto just told me if I could tell you to call a council meeting, he didn't specify why he just said that he had some important things to tell them and then chuckled evilly… I can still feel the chill in my spine, he also said to have the Jounin sensei's there as well. He also seemed different, he also looked different. Sir, do you think it might be _it _trying to influence him?" Sarutobi contemplated on that._

"_I'm not sure Iruka but if it IS you-know-what trying to influence the boy the only way to find out is to call the council meeting and see what he wants. I just pray that _it _isn't trying to get out of the seal." They both refrained from mentioning the Kyuubi since they didn't want the Raikage or Mizukage to know thinking that would hate Naruto like the villagers. What they didn't know was that the others already knew what they were talking about due to their past experiences with Jinchuuriki and the fact that two of them WERE Jinchuuriki so it wasn't hard to figure out but decided to play along._

_The Hokage then rubbed his temples, "ANBU!" He called out and immediately a masked ANBU member appeared in front of him "Yes, Hokage-Sama?" Sarutobi sighed and replied "Gather all the council members as well as Ibiki, Anko, Kurenai, Yugao, Gekko, Genma, Asuma, Gai, and tell Kakashi that if he's late then I'll burn his Icha Icha Paradise." Sarutobi said which made the ANBU and Iruka cringe. They knew how much his Icha Icha meant to Kakashi and saying that to him would be like threatening his child. "Hai, Hokage-Sama!" the ANBU quickly said and disappeared. He turned to the Raikage and Mizukage and sighed again, "I'm sorry but can we finish this later?" he asked, but the Raikage simply said, 'Yes we can, although we do wish to go to the council meeting with you." Sarutobi was surprised and turned to the Mizukage for support but she just smiled and said, "I too would like to be at the council meeting, if anything that was just said has any truth to it, then it would prove to be most…_ interesting_." She said with a slight purr in her voice that Ao and Chojuro knew all too well and felt bad for this 'Naruto' that seems to have piqued her interest._

_*Flashback End*_

As Sarutobi and everyone else was waiting, an odd man with spiky white hair, kabuki clothes, and a giant scroll on his back appeared shocking some people. Kakashi looked at the man and asked a question most people were thinking, "Jiraiya-Sama, what are you doing here?" Jiraiya just looked at him and replied, "Sarutobi-Sensei asked me to come here, though he didn't particularly tell me why." Everyone just looked to Sarutobi but he just sighed.

"You will all find out when the meeting begins." He said in a wizened manner and the civilian council members and the elders just frowned, why couldn't the old bastard just tell them what was going on? Everyone just went back to muttering, though Kakashi was reading his Icha Icha which got a few glares from the females, did he HAVE to read that smut in public?

All mutterings stopped when the door was violently kicked open and flew off its hinges and hit the floor with a loud bang that made the civilians jump.

As everyone looked towards where the door_ used to_ be and got the shock of their lives, well Gai and Asuma didn't seeing as they saw it earlier. There standing in the doorway was a teenage version of the Yondaime with a big cheery expression of his face and an Oto-Kunoichi at his side along with three clan heirs as well as Sakura Haruno and Gai's Team! As everyone was still shell shocked, Shikamaru turned to Naruto, "Troublesome, did you HAVE to kick the door down?" he said which made Naruto chuckle and say "Well how else am I suppose to make an entrance?" The blond then turned to the civilian council members and his cheery smile turned into a sadistic one that put everyone of edge and said, "How's it going bitches?" that snapped everyone out of their stupor and Kakashi looked at the mini-Yondaime.

"Minato-Sensei?" He said in a hopeful voice but to everyone's shock, the Yondaime shook his head and said, "No I'm not him Kakashi-Sensei." Now everyone knew that this was Naruto, though the civilian council members decided to be stupid as usual and make a HUGE mistake.

"You demon! You dare mock us by taking the form of our precious Yondaime? We should have you executed for your crimes Demon Brat!" a foolish civilian sneered at Naruto who just looked at him with an impassive face and then turned to the Hokage.

~Insert Bleach OST- On the Precipice of Defeat~

"Hey Oji-san, your law is still in affect right?" At first everyone was confused by his question, but then caught on and a few shinobi smirked, including Sarutobi, who just nodded and replied in a grandfatherly voice, "Why, last time I checked, it was." Naruto just smirked a very sadistic smirk that sent chills up the spines of everyone but struck fear in the civilian council and elders was they realized their mistake. Naruto then turned to the civilian that talked to him and held his hand out confusing some people "For breaking an S-Classed Law, you are sentenced to execution." He then started chanting, "Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of man! Truth and Temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws! Hado #33: Soukatsui!" To the shinobi's fascination and the civilian's horror, blue fire shot out of the blond's hand and enveloped the civilian causing a small explosion that obscured everyone's view.

As the dust began to clear away everyone was shocked, with the exception of those that saw the Getsuga Tenshou in the Forest of Death, but were still a little surprised by the destruction. The idiotic civilian was completely obliterated leaving nothing, not even any blood left, and the part of the table he sat behind was burnt and was crumbling.

As everyone turned to Naruto they saw that he didn't even bat an eye at what just happened. In fact he just looked bored and sighed, "Well, now that the idiot is gone, on to business." He said in a voice that made everyone in the room straighten up at the authority in it though the Jounins, Clan Heads, and Kages tried to hide it.

~End Bleach OST-On the Precipice of Defeat~

Bee then decided to go up to his fellow Jinchuuriki and talk to him, or should I say rap?

"Yo, yo, Number Nine, how you like my rhymes? Yo, I can tell that dude just fucked up, so what's up? And how do he and you get along, and don't think about answering wrong." He said while some kind of music played in the background making some people if he used a small Genjutsu. The people who didn't know about Bee's rapping were all looking at him strangely except for Gai who was crying and muttering about how 'Youthful' Bee was. A and Yugito just sighed at Bee's lame rhymes.

Naruto merely chuckled and fist bumped Bee, "Yo, yo, yeah, I'm Number Nine, and I'm doing just fine. But what's up with the HE? If you knew anything then you'd know the one I hold is a SHE. And yeah that dude fucked up and it's not okay, I don't let anyone say that about MY Benihime." He said which made people look at him, mouths agape, since when could Naruto RAP? And how can he rap GOOD? Bee just laughed and placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder, "Those were some nice rhymes you got there yo, yo, almost as nice as that hair." He finished by ruffling Naruto's hair.

Naruto just chuckled and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Thanks that was my first time rapping." He said shocking Bee and the others. There moment was ruined by an idiotic civilian that seemed to have forgotten what just happened to the other civilian a few seats away from him. "What are you even doing demon? You should go away since this meeting is for _humans _only. We are the council and are word is law."

Naruto just looked at him and smirked, "You know it's considered treason to threaten a Clan heir." He said confusing everyone though Sarutobi, Jiraiya, and Kakashi were a bit shocked. Did he find out?

Koharu decided to ask what he meant, "And what clan would you be the heir of de- I mean Uzumaki." Others noticed that she refrained from calling him a demon after witnessing what happened to the civilian council member. Though Mei was shocked, _'Uzumaki? But that's the name of the person I was supposed to marry, but that ANBU with the blank mask said that he was dead.'_ Said Uzumaki just chuckled in a way that sent chills up their spines.

"Well actually the question should be 'Which THREE clans am I heir of.'" He said confusing everyone, but before they could get a chance to reply, Naruto started talking again, "You see I'm the heir of the Uzumaki Clan, the Senju Clan, and…" He paused which made them lean in closer. Naruto inwardly smirked, it was time to drop the bombshell, "…The Namikaze Clan. I am son of Minato Namikaze, Konoha's Yellow Flash and Kushina Uzumaki, Konoha's Red Death."

Silence.

That was all there was. Everyone was so shocked and silent that you could hear a pin drop. Everyone was shocked for their own reasons though. The Clan Heads were shocked since they didn't know Minato and Kushina had a son and felt so stupid for not figuring it out sooner. The kid looked just like Minato and acted just like Kushina, right down to the Ramen addiction! The Genin were shocked since they always called Naruto a clan less loser in the academy or believed that his family was so poor they had to give him up, but now they find out that he's practically royalty! Tenten felt like fainting because Kushina Uzumaki was one of her idols as a kunoichi! The civilians were shocked because they couldn't believe what he said. The elders were shocked that they didn't make him into a weapon sooner.

The foreign Kages and their bodyguards were shocked because they actually had marriage contracts arranged to the Yondaime Hokage's son, who they thought had died! A had arranged a marriage between Yugito and the Yondaime Hokage's son and Mei was arranged to marry him also. The Jounins were shocked because even though they didn't have anything against Naruto, they never tried to help him either. Sarutobi, Jiraiya, and Kakashi were shocked that Naruto found out but were confused about the Senju Clan one.

A civilian who had a strong hate for the Kyuubi looked at Naruto, "Yo-You lie, Yondaime-Sama never had a son! And no demon can be heir to the Senju clan!" he said in a shaky voice. Naruto and the other shinobi gave him deadpanned looks, honestly how stupid could civilians be?

"Of course my father wouldn't announce that Kaa-San was pregnant, if Iwa found out then they would have attacked her or sent assassins after me because of their hate of my father." Naruto stated, but the same civilian kept going.

"Well if he did have a son, why wouldn't he have it with a strong Konoha Kunoichi, instead of some whore from another country."

As soon as he finished that sentence the room's temperature felt like it dropped about 20 degrees. Inside of the seal Hogyoku, Benitsuki, Minato, and Kushina were shaking their heads at the civilian, though if they were honest they would admit that they felt sorry for the civilian. They knew Naruto loved Kushina as much as a son could love his mother and was very protective of her. They remembered the last time someone insulted Kushina in front of him, even though they didn't know it. It was actually the reason he had a heaven scroll when he went to help his team.

_*Flashback*_

_As Naruto was Shunpoing to where his team was, he accidently tripped a wire that sent a few kunai flying at him. He used Shunpo to escape them and decided to see who set up the traps so he stopped._

_Out of the trees came three Ame-Nins, each wearing yellow bodysuits and wearing breathing masks. The lead one, with Spiky spoke to his two teammates while keeping his eyes on Naruto. "Well look what we got here boys, some Konoha punk got lost in the forest. Whadd'ya say we kill him and take his scroll?" The one to his left just chuckled and said "Sure why not, and even if he doesn't have it, there's always other teams in this forest." The final one started talking, "Hey guys, you saw how fast he was moving right?" They both nodded their heads._

"_Yeah, what of it?" The leader said. The one that talked just chuckled._

"_When people move that fast it usually means their parents taught them, what do you think his mom will act like when she finds out that her son is dead?" This piqued Naruto's interest. The leader just looked confused, "What do you mean?"_

"_She'll probably be devastated, right?" At their nods he continued, "And you know how Konoha Kunoichi are hot as hell right?" They seemed to catch on now and Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Yeah what of it?" The one to the leader's left asked. "How about when we tell her he's dead, we _comfort _her and show her a good time." He said with a perverted giggle and his teammates joined in. "Yeah, we'll have her sucking our cocks like a slut by the time we're done with her."_

_Naruto's eyes glowed with a cold fury at what the ninjas just said. His teammates can wait; he WILL make these bastards pay for what they said about his precious Kaa-San! _

~Insert Naruto OST- Heavy Violence~

_Before any more perverted comments could be made they dropped to their knees at the sudden pressure that filled the clearing. Naruto had secretly made a few seals earlier so that others wouldn't feel his reiatsu in the forest. It was so intense that they thought that they saw distortions in the air and felt like their hearts would explode at any moment! They looked at the blond who they thought would be an easy kill and noticed that he had his hand gripped onto the lavender-handled sword in the white sheathe and was looking at them with his ringed purple-ish silver eyes that have a tint of pink now with such fury that they thought they were looking into the eyes of the Shinigami itself! Oh they didn't know just how right they were._

_As the one who they knew was going to pass judgment upon them slowly draw the sword and hold it to where the tip of the blade was pointing to the ground(If you don't know what happens next then crawl out from under your rock) and said in a chilling voice, "Let's get one thing straight, I don't care if you insult me but if you ever and I mean EVER insult my Kaa-San. You. WILL. DIE!" He dropped the blade which seemed to fall into the ground as if it was water and create ripples as if the ground WAS water "BANKAI!" They heard the blond say and looked up to see, to their horror, giant blades rise up from the ground and formed two rows on either side of the blond Shinigami who said three simple words that sealed their fate "Scatter, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi!" that phrase alone made the blades disintegrate into thousands of cherry blossoms. Naruto used a quick Bansho Tenin to take their Heaven scroll._

_All they could do was watch on as the thousands of cherry blossoms came towards them before they felt the most unimaginable pain they ever felt in their lives! The vibrant display of the cherry blossoms had shredded each and every one of them to the point where there wasn't much left of their bodies at all. The only things left were a couple of shredded pieces of cloth, a few pieces of flesh, and a lot of blood._

_Naruto just looked coldly at their remains, sheathed Senbonzakura and Shunpoed away. Although the words "No one insults my Kaa-San." did carry off in the wind._

~End Naruto OST- Heavy Violence~

_*Flashback End*_

As everyone shivered a little the idiotic civilian felt a twinge of dread run to up his spine. Everyone looked at Naruto and noticed that his hair was shadowing his eyes, as he looked up they noticed he had them closed and to the Shinobi's it felt like he was gathering chakra into his eyes which confused them. He suddenly snapped his eyes open and everyone in the room gasped in shock. Gone were Naruto's bright cerulean eyes, they were now replaced with purple-ish silver eyes with five centric rings forming a ripple-pattern around the small pupil that seemed to glow in an ice-cold fury. The shinobi's in the room only had one thought in mind _'Rinnegan…' _although Jiraiya looks like he just saw a ghost. The dumbass civilians who didn't know shit about ninjas thought it was some demonic thing the Kyuubi has.

Naruto gripped the hilt of Senbonzakura and released some of his spiritual pressure shocking everyone even more. The civilians and elders felt like their hearts would explode though the civilians thought it was just his 'Demonic Aura'. The Shinobi's who felt his power in the Forest of Death were thinking a mile a minute, although the most prominent thought that they all shared was _'That power earlier was HIM?'_ Naruto released more pressure than he did in the Forest of Death though so people all throughout the village felt it and stopped dead in their tracks.

In Yugito's head, Nibi was screaming at her container **"Now Kitten! You must strip him and take him NOW! And if not then let me take control for a bit so that I can let him ride me six ways 'til Sunday!" **The two-tailed Biju finished with a perverted giggle that would have made Jiraiya proud. Though Yugito had other ideas, _'No, I don't think so Nibi, I might actually take your advice and lock him in a room with me later and ride him like a horse 'til I can't walk straight!' _She mentally told Nibi without actually knowing what she said and only realized it when Nibi sniffed and said **"I'm so proud of you kitten!"** and she blushed beet red. _'Damn you Nibi, you're turning me into a pervert!' _She mentally screamed.

All of a sudden Sarutobi, Kakashi, Jiraiya, and Benitsuki sneezed at the same time making them all look at each other oddly, though they couldn't look at Benitsuki.

Naruto was still looking at the civilian council member with those cold eye and unsheathed Senbonzakura. "Never, and I mean never insult my Kaa-San, though it's wasted on you since dead men can't correct things." He said in one of the most chilling voices they ever heard that it felt like the room's temperature dropped a few more degrees. The civilian looked on in horror as Naruto held up his sword vertical to his face and said two simple words, "Scatter, Senbonzakura." And his blade disintegrated into a thousand cherry blossoms that he would have laughed at, had it not been for fact that his body was shredded to pieces by the so called 'Harmless Cherry Blossoms' as he was going to put it. As everyone watched the civilian get cut up the Shinobis were fascinated by the abilities of the sword and how it could make one thousand sharp cherry blossoms that can shred an enemy. After Naruto was sure that the civilians and elders learned their lessons about insulting his Kaa-San he let up his spiritual pressure so that everyone could breathe regularly again.

Before Naruto had a chance to speak again, Gai came up to him and started yelling, "YOSH! IT'S SO YOUTHFUL OF YOU NARUTO-KUN TO SO YOUTHFULLY DEFEND YOUR MOTHER SO YOUTHFULLY LIKE THAT!" He finished with his 'Nice Guy' pose creeping people out. Naruto just looked on ahead as if he didn't hear him and then turned to Gai.

"Hn, you say something Gai?" He said getting a prideful look from Kakashi and bewildered looks from others thinking that Kakashi was rubbing off on Naruto, though the females were hoping he wasn't perverted like Kakashi.

"NOOO! CURSE YOU KAKASHI AND YOUR HIP ATTITUDE FOR RUBBING OFF ON YOUR MOST YOUTHFUL STUDENT!" He said with waterfall tears flowing from his face. Everyone just sweat dropped at his loudness.

Naruto then saw A and Mei who didn't have their Kage hats on so he couldn't tell they were the Raikage and Mizukage. He turned to Sarutobi and asked him a question that he thought wasn't a big deal. "Hey jiji," once he had the man's attention he motioned to A and Mei, "Who's the body builder and the super model sitting next to you? Are you getting rid of the two bag of bones you have as advisors and replacing them with them? I hope so, the redhead is WAY more pleasant to look at than their wrinkled asses." He finished getting various reactions from everyone in the room.

The elders were fuming at what he said, the civilians were appalled, the clan heads were snickering along with the ever stoic Hiashi and Shibi who had smirks on their faces. The Jounins and the Hokage were trying their hardest not to laugh, with the exception of Anko and Jiraiya who were openly laughing at the blond gaki's antics.

A was snickering as well along with Bee and Yugito who was giggling at her fellow Jinchuuriki's actions. Mei had a blush on her face at being called a super model and Ao and Chojuro were smirking as they saw the blush. Sure guys back in Kiri always hit on her but it was more in the perverted way, this kid said she was beautiful out of pure honesty and had no hidden agenda when saying it.

"Watch your mouth boy! We are the council and you WILL respect us!" Koharu yelled at him and started to turn a little red in anger making Jiraiya and others laugh a little.

Naruto just looked at her. "You know you should really calm down, they say too much at an old age could lead to a heart attack. Though from the looks of it you don't have much time left anyways." He said which was last straw for the ones that were trying not to laugh. Everyone that was holding in their laughter burst out laughing. All the Genin, all the clan heads, the Jounins, and the Kages were now laughing so much that it hurt. Even Hiashi and Shibi were laughing, though they were trying to compose themselves but were failing miserably.

As the elders were turning red with anger, Danzo was thinking about using his hidden arm on the boy so that he could make(What he thought was) the Kyuubi's power the boy is using his. But then he realized that would cause more problems than good when considering every Shinobi in the room would try to kill him for having Sharingans AND Mokuton implanted into his body.

As everyone calmed down from laughing Hiashi asked a question everyone was thinking. "Why are you here exactly young Uzumaki?" He asked with a stoic face but the others could tell that he was still amused at what just happened.

Naruto just sighed, "Well I asked Iruka-Sensei if he could tell Sarutobi-Ojisan if he could gather the council members."

This confused some people, why would the boy want to have a council meeting. Shibi decided to ask, "And why would that be Uzumaki-San, there must be a logical reason behind it." Naruto just smiled and chuckled, leave it to an Aburame to say something like that. There are the smartest clan in Konoha, second only to the Nara's.

"Well since I now know of my parents and heritage I would like to request the keys to the Namikaze/Uzumaki estates as well as the clan scrolls." He said in a stern tone that proved he meant business.

Naturally, another idiotic civilian felt he should have a say in Shinobi Matters. "NEVER!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. "Hokage-Sama, we cannot allow this… this _thing_ have what he wants! There's no way he's telling the truth!" All the shinobi's looked at him with an 'Are-you-serious?' expression.

Before Sarutobi could retort, Naruto did, "You know, it amazes how idiotic you civilians can be, saying I'm a demon when I've never done anything to harm you. Did my mother ever harm civilians or Leaf shinobi when SHE was the Jinchuuriki of 'Kyuubi'? Did the Shodai Hokage's wife, Mito UZUMAKI ever harm civilians or Leaf shinobi when SHE was the Jinchuuriki of 'Kyuubi'? No neither of them have, in fact if I remember correctly, Mito-Sama was worshipped. And have I ever tried to harm civilians or Leaf shinobi's using the 'Kyuubi's' power, No I haven't, so sit down and shut the fuck up!

"Even after all the beatings you people gave me I never lashed out. Even after all the times you hunted me down on my birthday and beat me within an inch of my life I never lashed out. Even after all the times you told your children to stay away from me because you didn't want them contaminated by 'demon filth' I never lashed out! If I wanted to I could've torn off the seal that held Benitsuki and let her destroy this place if she wanted the night I found out about her from that bastard Mizuki!

"I've never harmed you yet you call me a demon. What about all the times you've attacked, beaten, cut, stabbed me? What about all the times you chopped off pieces of my flesh simply because you were bored? What about all the times you never sold me any food and let me starve for weeks on end before I finally got food? What about all the times you hunted me down along with a mob and cornered me and beat me within an inch of my life simply because you couldn't tell the difference between the container and the contained!

"So tell me if I, someone that's never tried to harm you, am a demon, than what would that make you?" He said shocking almost everyone.

The Genins were shocked, not only because of the fact Naruto held Kyuubi inside of him, but also because of the life he's had to live. Anyone else that went through that would've gone insane! The Jounins were shocked because they never knew the full extent of what the boy had to go through and felt bad for never helping him before. The clan heads were shocked because they prided themselves in knowing what's going on around the village so to find out that this was going on without them knowing was shocking.

Jiraiya was shocked because he was never told of these things ever happening to his godson. The Kages and their bodyguards were shocked since they thought the Leaf were peaceful people that cared for each other as if they were family. It made them wonder, if the leaf would do such things what else were they hiding?

But what everyone was shocked about was the fact that Konoha's Red Death AND the wife of the Shodai Hokage were the previous Jinchuurikis of the Kyuubi!

As Naruto's earlier words registered to some Shinobi, Sarutobi decided to ask a question they were itching to know. "Naruto," once the boy turned to him he continued, "You mentioned someone named 'Benitsuki' earlier, who is she?" Naruto just had a thoughtful look on his face as if he was debating something.

Finally he decided to tell them and sighed, knowing that shit was going to hit the fan. "Benitsuki is the Kyuubi's real name." All was silent and Naruto did a mental count down _'Three… Two… One…'_

As he expected people in the room went into an uproar.

The civilians and elders were yelling about killing him before the 'beast' can corrupt him which pissed him off, _'How DARE those bastards! What right do they have to call MY beloved a beast!' _he mentally growled.

Meanwhile In his Inner World

Benitsuki was blushing something fierce when she heard Naruto's thoughts. He just called her his beloved, and she loved it so much! She felt warm inside knowing that her Naruto-Kun was so protective over her and that she was _his _beloved.

When Minato, Kushina, and Hogyoku saw the blush on her face and smirked. Even if Naruto and Benitsuki thought that they only found out recently, they actually knew since the very beginning. It wasn't that hard when you hear moans of "Oh Naruto, go faster", "AH YES! Right there! Right there!", and "Oh I think I'm going to finish soon!" coming from either of their rooms when you're passing by.

They never mentioned it because they knew they could use it for blackmail later once they are out of the seal.

Back in the Council Room

Naruto was getting more and more pissed off at the ignorant fools yelling about his execution until finally he unleashed about as much spiritual pressure as that little girl Yachiru had, which was as much as about a low ANBU level which made everyone in the room either stop talking, fall to their knees, or imagine their deaths by his blades.

As everyone slowly turned their heads to Naruto he was glaring at the civilian council with his Rinnegan full blast that seemed to glow in an eerie light.

"Never call Benitsuki-Hime a beast ever again or I'll use Senbonzakura to shred you each a new asshole to shit out of since your old ones won't be able to work. Am I clear?" He snarled out with such fury that they swore they saw an image of a man with a shark-like grin on his face, spiky hair with bells at the end of the tips, and a black with gold-trimmed eye-patch appeared behind him. It scared them even more and they nodded fearfully for their lives, or at least did their best to considering that they were still on the floor.

The truth was that Hogyoku taught Naruto how to make an image of Kenpachi Zaraki appear behind him whenever he wanted to strike fear into his enemies considering that Kenpachi Zaraki was one of the most intimidating men that ever graced the world, even by Hogyoku's standards!

'_**Thank you Naruto-Koi.' **_Benitsuki told him through their mental link and Naruto inwardly smiled.

'_Anything for you, my Kitsune-Hime.' _He said making her smile and blush at one of his nicknames he made for her. It never ceased to amaze the red haired fox beauty just how much love she could feel coming from Naruto whenever they talked, it made her feel so… Special!

No one has ever treated her with so much love before! Even if Kushina and her had some sort of friendship, Kushina never showed her the emotions that Naruto-Kun does. She just felt so happy that she finally has someone to love and that loves her back.

As Naruto turned his attention back to the council he let up his spiritual pressure so that they could breathe easier now. As they all sighed in relief at the disappearance of the suffocating pressure Naruto turned to the civilians and started speaking. "Know this, since you've all been breaking certain laws when it comes to me such as assaulting a clan heir, speaking of an S-class law, and vandalizing of property, it is well within my rights to take most of your possessions from you leaving you barely being able to support you and your families. So as far as everyone in this room is concerned… you are all my bitches and if I ever say jump, you say how high. Do you understand me?" He asked in a demanding tone.

The civilians nodded fearfully seeing as how they finally realized one simple fact: they're fucked.

Naruto then turned and started walking away along with all the other Genins and as the doors closed behind them Shikamaru sighed, "You troublesome blond, you give me migraines the size of the Hokage Monument you know that?" our favorite lazy genius said.

Said troublesome blond just chuckled as they were walking to the spot where they would get back to the Forest of Death, "Oh Shika, didn't you figure it out by now? If I'm not troublesome I wouldn't be me now would I?" He finishes making some people smirk knowing that he had a point.

"Still did you think it was wise to anger the council like that Naruto-Nii?" Said Sakura who hadn't realized the suffix she used until Naruto chuckled and replied, "Oh Imouto, of course it was wise! It was high time that those arrogant bastards got a kick in the ass." Sakura blushed when she finally realized that she called Naruto 'big brother'.

Back in the Council Room

After the Genin left Sarutobi sighed and leaned back in his chair but noticed a note on the table in front of him. Naturally he wondered just how it got there, so he reached out and grabbed it.

As he unfolded it and read the contents of it his eyes grew wide.

'Hey jiji, after the Preliminaries, I'll tell you what happened in the Forest of Death as well as how I know about my parents. Who knows, maybe I'll even tell you how to beat the '_cursed paperwork'_ you always have to fight.'

It didn't take a genius to figure out that Naruto wrote this considering he was the only one beside Konohamaru that did… well that, and the fact that there's a chibi Naruto on the paper holding up a victory sign while having a fox grin on his face.

* * *

**And there it is! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter even though it wasn't really that long.**

**I'll be putting up ideas for new stories in the future on my profile sometime but it might take a few days since it's really troublesome to type.**

**I will also let you know more of the girls that are in Naruto's Harem as well as the ones that are in Sasuke's next chapter.**

**Anyway, here are the poll results so far:**

**Should Naruto form his own village in the form of the Soul Society or not(Poll still open)?**

**Yes: 16**

**No: 3**

**Maybe: 3**

**Have a good day everybody!**

**Ja Ne!**


	4. Nevermind

**You know, some of you guys are really cruel, and make an author feel guilty, so I won't abandon this story, I'll redo it though, so that will take some time seeing as how I also have other stories to work on.**

**I'll start on the redo after I finish the next chapters of Shards: Enclose and Natsu Uchiha.**


End file.
